


An Unexpected Attack From The Guardians Of Light

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't tell me this wouldn't happen to Vanitas, Gen, lowkey torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: Basically, this came about with the thought 'Yo, so what if Vanitas could feel the good emotions from his Unversed too?' and we spiraled from there
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	An Unexpected Attack From The Guardians Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, if this were to happen as described, I'm pretty sure this would count as psychological torture.

The days following the Second KeyBlade War were potentially even more hectic than that day, with one small variable. It should have been easy, but of course, the Guardians of Light never had it easy, so this was no different. Now, Aqua and Terra loved Ventus, and they knew how much Ventus loved Sora, but sometimes, no, a lot of the time, they didn’t understand their young friend. So when Vanitas showed up, although everyone (with the exception of Kairi, Lea, Roxas and Xion) drew their KeyBlades, prepared to smear Vanitas against the floor. Ventus and Sora stood in direct opposition, shocking everyone, including Vanitas himself. Aqua looked alarmed, before saying

“Ven, please move out of the way”. But Ventus shook his head, refusing to,

“Nu-uh Aqua, can’t you see? Vanitas _has_ to be good now!” Sora nodded as well

“Ven told me all about him, about how he was manipulated and abused by Xehanort, we’ve gotta help him!” Vanitas looked baffled

“Don’t I get a say in this?! Who said I even needed you two dimwits as bodyguards?!” Ven pouted at his darkness

“But Vaaaan!-” Vanitas shook his head, dismissing Ventus’s objections

“Get out of the way you dolt, I don’t need, or _want_ any help from you two idiots!” Aqua could feel her tolerance for the unmasked boy fading with every mean word the boy spewed towards her savior, and her younger friend. But Ven shook his head

“Nu-uh, I’m going to- mmphh!” Ventus was silenced as several Floods smothered him, preventing him from moving, Sora looked shocked as he had no idea the Unversed were capable of subduing a Keyblade wielder, and before he could look back to Vanitas, an army of Floods had also subdued him, Vanitas smirked at the two of them

“ _Finally_ , now, where was I? Oh, right, it’s been so long since I’ve had the honor of battling you, _Maste_ -” Vanitas was cut off from his witty, sarcastic remark, with an overwhelming sensation, it came from his back, and he could feel a gentle finger being run down his spine, but when he glared to the perpetrator, he saw nothing, attempting to save face, Vanitas summoned Void Gear, and said

“As I was saying, since it’s been too-” Vanitas was cut off from his statement when he failed to suppress a moan of pleasure, the sensation causing the unexpected reaction had come from his spine, mirroring a soft, loving, stroke. Everyone looked shocked, Vanitas included, but the next to speak up was Axel

“Ven, what the hell’re you doing with that thing?”

Everyone looked to Ventus, to see he was petting the Unversed, Vanitas, in shock and anger, cried out

“What the hell are you doing with that thing?!” Ven gave Vanitas a dopey smile, before simply responding

“It looked really skittish, so I decided to give it a back rub!” If there was one way to sum up Vanitas’s expression, it would be absolute horror, not only was Ventus using his own Unversed against him, but it was also disabling Vanitas from battling anyone or anything

“Stop that! Those things are _not_ to be touched you idiot!” Ventus shook his head, and soon enough, Sora and Ventus were giving the Floods belly and back rubs, making Vantitas double over. Aqua didn’t even look concerned anymore, in fact, she couldn’t help but giggle at the state Vanitas was reduced to, everyone collectively unsummoned their Keyblades, not seeing Vanitas as a threat, considering how easy it was to render him inoperable. But then, Sora hit the jackpot, while rubbing the back of an Unversed, Sora poked at the sides of the creature, and for a few seconds, Vanitas could be heard giggling, and actually smiling. Everyone gasped, including Ventus, who asked

“Vanitas… Are you… _ticklish?!_ ”. Vanitas felt his golden eyes widen. In a child-like tone, Vanitas cried out

“N-no!” While his hands flew to cover his sides, Aqua gasped

“Oh my god…” But when she looked at Terra, she saw his smirk, and knew what he was planning, she shook her head

“Terra… No…” But Terra leaned into her ear and whispered

“It’s free, harmless revenge Aqua, this is comedy gold”. But even Aqua wouldn’t sink that low

“No Terra, it’s wrong to do, even to Vanitas” Terra just sighed and nodded. But Aqua knew better, so when Terra looked her in the eye and said

“At least film it on the Gummiphone” she wasn’t surprised, but she clearly couldn’t stop him when his mind was this set

“Alright Ven, Sora, how about we race to see how many Unversed we can tickle!” Vanitas leapt up in absolute horror

“No! Y-you can’t!” Axel smirked at his reaction, and loudly announced

“If you’re doing a competition, you’ve gotta include us!” Axel ushered Roxas and Xion towards the other three, but Riku and Kairi stayed put. Vanitas felt his heart stop, this had to be their plan all along, he knew Ventus had gone soft on him for _some_ reason, it was clearly to exact this horrifying torture on him. Vanitas could only scoot himself away from them, like it would do anything to stop what was to come, Axel smirked and picked up one of the little Floods, and looked over at all the others, waiting for his signal, and he shouted out

“First one to a hundred wins!” Vanitas, for once, screamed out

“No!” But was unable to stop them as Axel tapped all over the Flood, making it and Vanitas squirm. Terra, Ventus and Sora seemed to team up, having an efficient triangle, where they would cycle through the Unversed nearest to them, being sure to gently handle them, but viciously tickle them, although the top score was crucial, Ventus, Sora and Terra spent liberal amounts of time tickling each unversed before moving onto the next batch to share.

Axel, Roxas and Xion saw how effective the other three were, and hatched their own plan. 

“Alright, how about this? I’ll scoop a bunch of them up, and you two focus on tickling them!”. Axel proposed, to which, Xion and Roxas immediately agreed, although Roxas harbored so much anger and teenage angst (despite being one years old), he readily gossiped about how cute the Floods were, Xion and Roxas vowing to keep all of them, giggling about their ears, their eyes, their whole design. Soon, they ran out of Unversed and had to end their competition, and Vanitas was unable to save face, shaking uncontrollably, and rocking himself back and forth.

Aqua, Riku and Kairi took pity on Vanitas, with Kairi and Riku approaching him, and trying to calm him down. Aqua, however, was hot on their heels

“I can’t believe you all would do something so reckless and harmful, don’t you see what you’ve done?!” Everyone was silent. Terra tried to argue back

“Whaddya mean Aqua? Why are you defending _him_? I thought you didn’t like him”. To which Aqua bit back

“That doesn’t mean you should do… _That_ to him!” Vanitas pulled himself up, and hid behind Riku and Kairi, trying to shield himself from everyone else.

“Come on Aqua, this is Vanitas we’re talking about here, he can take some tickling!” Aqua sighed in disappointment, and walked over to Ven and Terra, and harshly yanked at their ears, causing them to cry out in pain

“Apologize to him, both of you”. And Riku and Kairi looked at Sora, both glaring at their childhood best friend. Sora chuckled uncomfortably, and tried to look anywhere but them, but when Kairi tapped her foot, and Riku cleared his throat, Sora shyly nodded. Axel whistled, and Roxas and Xion tried to make idle conversation, but when Riku left Vanitas’s side, to sock Axel in the gut, and give Roxas and Xion glares, they all put their hands behind their backs, fidgeting with their thumbs, before nodding, and making their way to the boy of darkness.

“S-sorry Van… I thought… I thought you really would have enjoyed it… I just thought… That you were being stubborn, I-I’m really, _really_ sorry!” Ven cried out, and even though Vanitas was hiding from his Lux, he could clearly tell Ventus was serious.

“I guess… I guess I went too far, I know you’re my enemy, but I know even that crossed a line, I’m sorry” Terra couldn’t look, or sound more ashamed if he had tried.

“Geez, really sorry about egging it on, I didn’t know it would affect you that badly, I’ll buy ya’ some Sea Salt Ice Cream for a whole week dude! I, uh, haha, I can’t really buy you that if I’m dead, so… Please forgive me” Axel looked nervously between Vanitas, and Riku, who was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Axel to get on with it.

“I-I, I should have said something to stop them, but I didn’t, I don’t even have the excuse of not liking you… I don’t even know you, I-I’ll give you my Twilight Town Skateboard for a whole month! It means a lot to me so you know I mean it when I say I’m sorry! … Please accept my apology?” Roxas looked as bad as he sounded, broken up and remorseful, to others, it looked like him nearly brought to tears over an over reaction to tickling, but Roxas knew better than that, he knew first hand what it was like to be alien to those emotions, being alarmed because he couldn’t control what it was that he was feeling, he knew he should have known better than to take advantage of them without any remorse.

“We may have not known each other that well but you were the closest thing I had to a friend, but to do this to you, to render you shaking with fear… I don’t know how I could have been an even worse friend, we confided in each other about secrets, we had a level of trust that I willingly betrayed… There is no excuse, and I don’t even deserve your forgiveness… But I am still compelled to beg for it, even if I can never earn it, I will not stop trying, this, I promise you, Vanitas”. Vanitas never knew anyone else that could be so humble, and although Vanitas and Xion were replicas, it was clear the raw emotion Xion felt as she spoke to him.

“I… I just wanted to see you smile more… Ven told me about how bad Xehanort treated you… Seeing you smile… It made me so happy, I just wanted to see it again, but I blew it, I hurt you, and I was too absorbed in trying to make you happy, to see your pain, I’m sorry Vanitas, I promise you I’ll do anything to win back your trust in me”. Sora gripped his knuckles so tightly that they went stark white. He refused to make eye contact with Vanitas, and kept his eyes glued to the floor, Sora sounded sad, like he was just dealt the worst heartbreak in history, his sincerity couldn’t be doubted for a second.

Aqua, Kairi, and Riku looked back to Vanitas

“Well Vanitas, they’ve all apologized to you, do you forgive them?” Vanitas looked puzzled, they had all done something terrible to him, taking it beyond the pale of forgiveness, but Vanitas felt himself resonate with each and every single one of those apologies. Vanitas could remember the times where he felt obligated to apologize to Master Xehanort for his repeated failures, but back then, he hadn’t known that he had no reason to apologize to the old man, he shouldered the burdens of a person he wasn’t, he was never a failure, in his 10 year stasis, he would come to recognize that he himself had done more than any newborn being could do, he was a prodigy, but Xehanort never acknowledged those facts. Vanitas had many questions he debated, but the most prominent one was

 _‘If I wasn’t so consumed with misplaced admiration with that old tyrant, if he just got off his ass to acknowledge my abilities, if I hadn’t wanted atonement for what wasn’t my fault… Would things have been different?’_.

Everyone awaited his answer, and although he had every reason to hate them, they had done what he and Xehanort had never done, acknowledged their wrong doings and seek atonement for the damage they’d done, in a sense, they were proving how strong they were, but owning up to what they did, forsaking their pride, something Vanitas was unable to do. It didn’t mean he had to love them, but maybe… Maybe it could be the start of something new, maybe, just maybe, it was possible to have a healthy give and take relationship, so Vanitas gave a soft nod

“Yeah, I guess” everyone let out the breath they had been holding, that left the issue of what would happen next.

Ventus immediately nominated the Land Of Departure to house Vanitas, while Sora nominated The Destiny Islands, and Roxas and Xion nominated Twilight Town. But Vanitas shook his head

“I want to go wherever the hell these two live, you’re all crazy!” Vanitas shouted, pointing at Riku and Kairi. Aqua couldn’t help but chuckle at the outburst, but Riku and Kairi smiled and nodded

“That’s cool with me” Riku said, and Kairi nodded again to show her support. They all got ready to leave for their separate worlds, Ven adamantly insisting that Vanitas call him on his own Gummiphone when they landed back in Destiny Islands, to which Vanitas agreed to, if only to shut Ventus up.

It was insane, Vanitas came back to harass Ventus and his friends, and now, now Vanitas was leaving with them, not because they had some obligation, but because it seemed they really understood him as a person. But Vanitas wasn’t sure if it could last, but he really wanted it to.


End file.
